<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>empty inside by powertrip1000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641434">empty inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/powertrip1000/pseuds/powertrip1000'>powertrip1000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/F, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, billionaire bertinellis, science makes a baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/powertrip1000/pseuds/powertrip1000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena is a billionaire heir with expectations, controlled by her mother, and married. I have no apologies for this.</p><p>Helena and Dinah arranged marriage AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>empty inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning Ms. Lance,” had become her 8 am routine. </p><p>The curtains covering the African Blackwood window frames were drawn open, allowing sunlight to burn her closed eyelids. When Maria Bertinelli had re-designed the Bertinelli mansion twenty years back, she had made sure every inch of it was covered in the most expensive wood and gold and whatever money could buy. </p><p>Living with billionaires was fucking crazy. </p><p>With a groan, Dinah slipped out of the warm comfort of her bed. Her personal maid, Grace, who Dinah knew was just hired eyes to report her every move to Maria, handed her a matching silk robe. </p><p>“Thank you Grace,” she covered her body up and tied the robe over her nightgown, slipped into her house slippers and rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes. Everything from her pajamas to her slippers was monogrammed with the Bertinelli ‘B.’ </p><p>Grace followed her out of her bedroom and down the intricate master staircase. On her way to the breakfast table -- because yes, this crazy ass family had different tables for breakfast, lunch, dinner, snack, tea or coffee, dessert (and that wasn’t mentioning any of the bars). </p><p>The ‘Billionaire Bertinellis.’ American Icons, global household names… a dynasty. </p><p>Their estate was 38,000 square feet, 15 bedrooms, 20 bathrooms, game rooms, home theatre for 30, acres and acres of land with a golf course and tennis court, indoor gym, indoor and outdoor pools and saunas -- the house had everything. Add to that the private jet, the fleet of cars, the helipad on the roof… They lived more lavishly than the Royal Family, according to Forbes magazine. </p><p>To the outside world it was a dream come true. But being in that mansion was lonely, and Dinah knew that loneliness better than anyone. It was only 2 years since she had walked into this life and she longed for who she used to be. </p><p>What was the secret to happiness if not money?</p><p>“Morning Dinah,” the gruff voice of the Bertinelli patriarch, Francesco ‘Franco’ Bertinelli, greeted her. He had his reading glasses on while skimming the morning paper. He was also in his monogrammed pajamas as the house butler Ken poured him a fresh cup of coffee. </p><p>The breakfast table was spread in fresh fruits and french bakery courtesy of their chef. She sat down a few chairs away from Franco, thanking Ken who walked over to pour her some juice. </p><p>Maria arrived, fully dressed in her Oscar de la Renta outfit of the day. </p><p>“Where is Helena?” She had her hands on her hips before storming over to the table and grabbing a croissant. </p><p>Dinah raised a brow -- the matriarch was clearly in stress if it was a carb day. </p><p>“Ms. Bertinelli has not yet returned from her morning exercise,” Grace chimed in, always there to kiss Maria’s ass. </p><p>Dinah just sipped her juice. While her morning always started with breakfast, Helena was the kind of person who was up by 6 every morning to exercise. The discipline of her routine was so predictable. Right to the minute of the hour people knew where Helena would be and what she would be doing. </p><p>But her being late? That was not something the golden Bertinelli child was known for. And that was clearly why Maria was stressed. </p><p>“Did you talk to her, Dinah?” Maria turned her stressed out eyes to Dinah. “About what we discussed?”</p><p>Dinah nodded, “of course. Before we went to bed.” </p><p>Maria reached for a second croissant. </p><p>“Hey Aunt M,” sixteen year-old Claudio approached the table in his school uniform, grabbing a banana. </p><p>The Bertinelli family had deep roots and even deeper pockets, but Maria Bertinelli was the first born child of Giuseppe Bertinelli and his wife Simonetta. That meant the billions their empire was worth today were entirely from her vision and execution, and her business empire. Her husband Franco was a supportive spouse and ex-Olympian athlete, taking her surname and staying home with their kids (though really the house help raised them). His job in the family business was managing the sports franchises they owned, and everyone was designated to keep things ‘in the family’ (as Maria always said). </p><p>Helena was the groomed heir of Maria after her older brother Pino had disgraced the family and was disowned, leaving the responsibilities to fall on her shoulders. </p><p>And leading to Dinah’s marriage. </p><p>“Hello Claudio,” Maria kissed her nephew’s cheek. </p><p>The family mansion was home to Maria, her three younger brothers and their wives, and children. It was insane to Dinah that such a large joint family who ate food together everyday and appeared united, were still strangers to one another. It was all business. </p><p>One by one, the rest of the Bertinelli’s appeared for their breakfast. </p><p>Claudio’s parents, Vincent Bertinelli and his husband Gregor, arrived at the same time as the other brother Tomaso and his wife Graziella. Vincent was older to Tomaso, and Tomaso was older to the forever bachelor Duse. The two of them were thick as thieves with Maria, following her every request with utmost loyalty. Graziella and Gregor often came second and Dinah had witnessed a few moments that proved it. </p><p>Duse of course was rarely home, Dinah would only see him at holidays. He preferred to stay in China. </p><p>Tomaso and Graziella’s ten year-old twins, Monica and Robert, arrived in their own school uniforms and quietly reached for their breakfast of eggs that Ken placed in front of them. </p><p>Everyone was present except Helena. Helena was nowhere to be found. Usually she was there before even Dinah arrived, sipping coffee with her father. </p><p>Dinah was kind of concerned. </p><p>The kids were taken to be dropped off at school, leaving just the ‘adults.’ </p><p>Dinah rarely spoke to any of the Bertinelli’s except for Maria and Franco. Those conversations were very transactional though. She had no real connection to anyone in this house and every meal she had with them just magnified the relationship gaps and her own loneliness. </p><p>“Relax, I’m sure she is fine,” Tomaso said to his sister. “Sit down, Maria.” </p><p>Maria was starting to look angry and close to grabbing another croissant, until the person of discussion arrived. Helena was sweating through her running attire, her bluetooth headphones around her neck and her hair matted with perspiration. </p><p>While they were not very close, Dinah knew exactly how Helena was feeling. Their talk last night had caused them both a lot of pain. </p><p>“Helena! There you are,” Maria relaxed when Helena showed up. </p><p>“Sorry,” Helena reached for some water before Ken could do it for her, taking a long sip. “Lost track of time.” </p><p>“That’s very unlike you,” Maria said to her, dropping the croissant. </p><p>Dinah knew this was how Helena had grown up. Being parented by a standard, not by a mother. Being groomed by not just her parents image, but the opinions and image of her Uncles and their partners. </p><p>It explained so much about Helena’s personality. Or, as Dinah had found out -- her lack of it. </p><p>“Have you both agreed on a doctor?” Maria changed the topic, her arms crossed at her daughter. Helena was the tallest in her family and Dinah wondered if that was why Maria wore such high heels all the time, to assert some kind of dominance.</p><p>Helena finished her water and glanced at Dinah briefly before saying, “yes. Dinah will update you. I better go and get ready for my meeting.”</p><p>She left them and Dinah found all eyes turned to her.</p><p>“Dr. Pamela Isley,” Dinah said as Helena left and disappeared around the corner. </p><p>“Good choice,” Maria agreed. “Grace, please make the arrangements.” </p><p>Grace nodded and rushed off to do so. Dinah felt her hunger dissolve. </p><p>“Dinah my dear,” Maria came by her side and gave her a smile that had more warnings than promises, “I’d like you to join me today for lunch.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>After losing her appetite, Dinah walked back to her bedroom glad that at least with Grace talking to the doctor she was not on Dinah’s ass for a small time. </p><p>She entered the room and headed straight to her walk-in closet. What to wear today? </p><p>“Morning.” It was Helena who joined her in the closet, hands grabbing whatever was in the front. </p><p>Helena was fresh out of the shower, in her purple monogrammed bathrobe, hair wet and mouth in that persistent stoic frown. </p><p>“Morning,” she commented back, deciding on a blue and gold custom fitted Louis Vuitton suit. </p><p>She went to shower and get ready. It was their morning routine. She went into the bathroom suite after Helena left it, they moved around like practiced roommates. </p><p>Honestly, living with Helena was a lot similar to how Dinah remembered being around her childhood cat Fluffy. They both stayed out of her way, slept on the far end of her bed, and ate when she ate. </p><p>If anyone told her owning a cat would be the same as marriage, she probably would have laughed. </p><p>--</p><p>Lunch with Maria was a helicopter ride to Metropolis instead of Gotham. She had a meeting with Lex Luthor after lunch and Dinah was accompanying her to that too. In the last year Helena had taken charge of Bertinelli affairs more and more. That meant days in Gotham so her mother and Uncles could galavant around the country or video call internationally. </p><p>Dinah was involved with the Bertinelli food and beverages company a lot, head of advertising the last six months. She enjoyed her work and was great at it. It was her favourite part of the day. </p><p>Dinah ordered her club sandwich, fixing her sunglasses on her nose. This lunch spot was Maria’s favourite in Metropolis, high-end with decent food. But the rooftop patio was always gorgeous with the right amount of sun. </p><p>“Salad for me, too many croissants this morning,” Maria grumbled, flipping through the menu. “So. Dinah.”</p><p>“Yes,” she raised her cucumber water to her lips and sipped. </p><p>“I’ll be accompanying you and Helena to Dr. Isley’s this afternoon. She made time for us at 3.”</p><p>Jesus, that was fast. Dinah felt her stomach flutter. </p><p>“Enough about that,” Maria lit up a cigarette next, leaning back and exhaling it. She passed her pink ivory cigarette case to Dinah who accepted while they waited for their food. “You’re doing a great job, Dinah.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Dinah opened the case to remove a cigarette and bring it to her lips. She slid the case back across to Maria. </p><p>Maria slid her matching pink ivory lighter over next, leaning back to gaze over the horizon. </p><p>“I want to promote you from food advertising to sports. Work more closely with Franco.”</p><p>Dinah lit up her cigarette. “Why sports?”</p><p>“I had to terminate Victor Zsasz,” Maria exhaled a cloud of smoke. </p><p>“Hm. Heard he’s been arrested.”</p><p>Maria shrugged, “press will have a field day. He was caught with an underage boy.”</p><p>“Shit,” Dinah scratched her forehead. “Whatever you need me to do Maria.”</p><p>Maria let out a small smile, pulling her sunglasses down to eye Dinah carefully. “I can always count on you… So, tell me about Helena.”</p><p>Dinah took a deep drag of her cigarette, thinking what to say. There wasn’t much. </p><p>“Same. I see her in the morning, we work, and then we see one another at night.”</p><p>Maria let out a hum and pushed the sunglasses back in place. </p><p>“There’s this investor, Stacey. She’s been texting Helena and asking if she’ll join her for a weekend away. Stacey is very… nice looking.”</p><p>Dinah paused. She had no ill feelings if Helena was having an affair… they had never actually consummated their marriage. It was an arrangement. </p><p>“Helena needs a companion, Dinah,” Maria said. “You were my choice for a reason. Things will change with the baby this year and your promotion, but we -- I -- cannot afford Helena to be distracted. I think some intimacy would do you both well.” </p><p>“I’ll take care of it,” Dinah promised just before the waiter brought their food.</p><p>--</p><p>After her meeting with Lex Luthor during which Dinah sat in the waiting room outside of his office and browsed social media on her phone for an hour, they took the helicopter back to Gotham and then the Bentley took them to the private clinic of Dr. Pamela Isley. </p><p>Helena was there before them, eyes closed in the waiting area as if sleeping. She had her suit jacket over her legs, dress shirt untucked with the sleeves rolled up, and legs crossed. </p><p>Dinah raised her brow. Helena was always wrinkle-free and alert, but here she was looking like a cop tossed her in the drunk tank. </p><p>“Ma’am,” Helena’s personal assistant, Cassidy, was a hot blonde in her early twenties -- a prodigy with a high IQ that Maria had recruited out of Harvard. She was far too straight for Maria to be concerned with her being so close to Helena, but she -- like everyone in Helena’s life -- reported to Maria like a teacher’s pet. </p><p>“What on earth!” Maria took in her daughter’s appearance before pulling her sunglasses down in anger. </p><p>Helena blinked her eyes open and stood up, swaying just a little. </p><p>“Mother,” she slurred. “Dinah.” </p><p>Dinah had never seen her like that before. </p><p>“It was from the procedure, the anesthesia will wear off within the hour,” a professionally dressed and gorgeous redhead in a white coat greeted them. “I’m Dr. Isley, Mrs. Bertinelli. Pleasure.” </p><p>Maria seemed to calm down, watching as Helena was helped up by Cassidy who seemed to struggle under her weight. </p><p>Dinah stepped forward to take one of Helena’s arms and pull it over her shoulders, easing the strain on Cassidy who looked thankful. </p><p>“I was told time was of utmost importance. Ms. Bertinelli was here so I went ahead with the first part.”</p><p>“Right,” Maria collected herself and followed the doctor into her private office. “Thank you, Doctor. I was simply surprised.”</p><p>“Please have a seat,” they were all positioned around couches and Cassidy made sure Helena was seated before leaving the room. </p><p>When it was just the three of them and the doctor, Helena grabbed the nearest trashcan and vomited. </p><p>Dinach winced. </p><p>“I would appear your daughter is reacting to the anesthesia I used, my deepest apologies. She will be fine soon enough.” </p><p>Dinah didn’t think twice about it, she reached out to gently hold Helena’s hair back. She felt Helena tense under touch but otherwise hug the trash can closer as another wave escaped her. </p><p>“So, Ms. Lance,” Dr. Isley turned her attention to Dinah. “You’re next.” </p><p>“Right…” Dinah hesitated before allowing Dr. Isley to lead her to a room nearby. </p><p>Unlike Helena, she had no reaction to the anesthesia other than mild discomfort. </p><p>“Now we will go through the fertilization process. Our staff selected carrier will be kept here in the facility for the entire course of pregnancy.”</p><p>And just like that, with modern science and absolutely no sex, Dinah was going to become a mother. </p><p>--</p><p>Helena skipped dinner when they got home, going straight to lie down. Dinah walked back to their room with Grace by her side, the maid carrying a tray of broth that had been suggested for Helena to feel better. </p><p>She found Helena in their bed, eyes closed as Grace set the tray down. </p><p>“Thank you Grace,” Dinah said, glad Grace left quickly after that. </p><p>“Hey.” She crouched down by the bed, “you alright?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Helena mumbled back, eyes opening to find Dinah in front of her. </p><p>“Lucky for me I guess, no reaction to the anesthesia like how you had,” Dinah remembered Maria’s words from earlier. “Helena?”</p><p>“Yes, Dinah?” Helena closed her eyes again. </p><p>“Your mother told me that I need to be there for you more… that some lady called Stacey has been inviting you away for weekends.”</p><p>Helena became tense, “I turned down her offers.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because we’re married.”</p><p>“Then why did your mother tell me?”</p><p>Helena opened her eyes again, “probably because… because Stacey is very beautiful.”</p><p>Dinah exhaled. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Why are you sorry?”</p><p>“I’m sorry your mother controls you.”</p><p>It was clearly not what Helena expected her to say, based off of the shock on her face. </p><p>“Listen, I was thinking we could hang out more. Privately. See if we can… figure out the intimacy part of this marriage.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“We are married, Helena.” </p><p>“Dinah...” Helena pushed herself up to sitting position rubbing the sudden aggravation from her face, “having sex with me is not necessary, okay? And you can tell mother not to worry about Stacey.”</p><p>“Don’t you crave it? Not sex I mean… friendship.” Dinah reached a hand out to touch Helena’s thigh. “I’m lonely too. And I see you go through your days with the same loneliness. We can at least be friends?”</p><p>There was tense silence and eventually Helena reached for the broth to take a sip. </p><p>“What even is a friend, Dinah?”</p><p>“Good question,” Dinah sat down next to her, watching her weakly take another sip. “Someone who has your back. Partner. I mean, we are going to be mothers together… until now we’ve just been roommates.” </p><p>“All that matters is the company,” Helena said quietly. “I don’t need friends, I need to make sure our employees are paid. Their lives matter, mine does not.” </p><p>It was a basic shutdown of her attempt to make friends, and Dinah rolled her eyes. </p><p>“You’re miserable.” </p><p>“Excuse me?” The answer was angry. “I’m miserable?”</p><p>“Yes!” Dinah accused her again, “Miserable. A robot. You’re sick of being controlled, you have no freedom, and you never smile. It’s obvious!”</p><p>Helena was stunned. </p><p>“I knew I was marrying a stranger,” Dinah said to her, “I just never knew it would be like this.”</p><p>“LIke what?” Helena asked her. </p><p>Dinah realised tears were streaming down her face and she wiped at them. </p><p>“Empty,” Dinah whispered. “We’re… empty.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>